The Damned
by xXJAngelXx
Summary: Jaz is 16 and only trying to survive. With cannibal grownups roming the streets and crazy bloodthirst teens, it's tough. To survive she's had to harden, keep very few people close to her. Having survived for 2 years she thinks she's seen the worst the world could throw at her, that is until the grownups begin to change, and she's thrown back into the fiery pit of hell. The Enemy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She walked down a wide, long highway. A lush green field to her right and a string of abandoned warehouses to the left. With a large gash on her left leg and 2 deep cuts in her side, progress back to the mall was painstakingly slow.

Jaz and a small war party had headed west to see if there were any smaller groups of kids out here, hidden among the empty buildings, not to mention that their camp was also running out of food.

They managed to find a group of 6 kids held up in a small 7/11, but they too were out also of food. They pressed on farther and farther, but the more distance they put between them and where their camp, the more grownups they saw. A few hours into the trip they lost 3 people, 2 from their war party and one of the 7/11 kids.

Everyone wanted to go back but their leader, Brian said they weren't going back until they found a decent amount of food.

In the end they were ambushed in a Yamaha warehouse. They were all getting tired and were about to go back when toby, a short boy with long black hair spotted it. They hoped to find some motor bikes to ride back, at least then they wouldn't come back to camp empty handed. They broke a large window to get in, it was dark. Jaz had pointed out the rotten stench in the building but none of them listened. All just wanting to get a bike for themselves. She refused to go inside, but in the end she did, not wanting to be left out there alone.

Inside it was humid, filled with boxes with only a small amount of light streaming in from the windows. All of Jaz's senses told her to run but she didn't, she couldn't leave her friends in here. She kept urging Brian that they should leave while they still had the chance, but of cores he didn't listen. He'd always had been a thick headed know it all.

Toby was the first to go down. Running ahead in the darkness a group of grownups jumped him. The others charged after him, trying to get the grownups off him. Jaz immediately turned around heading back toward the window, feeling like a coward. She knew all too well they were out matched, knowing there were more. She yelled at the others to follow her, they couldn't save him. But their only exit was quickly blocked off by a new group of grownups. Jaz slammed strait into them not having enough time to stop. Most of them ignored her, going for the bigger pray but 2 of them had grabbed her. Pulling her out of the building away from the others so they didn't have to share; Because of those two stupid fathers was the reason she was still alive. Once they'd dragged here out she took them down fairly quickly with her double samurai swords. She turned back to the window to late. A balled mother came flying out at her with a shard of glass from the broken window. Jaz lashed out at her but missed. The mother ramed into her and cut into her side twice. Jaz yelped and kicked the mother to the ground. desperately trying to get away she tripped. The mother quickly crawled toward her like a demented dog. She frantically kicked at the mother until she managed to slash her calf. Furious for being cut again Jaz stabbed the mother in the chest with her left sword and cleanly sliced her head off with the right.

Jaz peered inside the building; the only thing she could see was grownups, feasting on her friend's bodies. She could see no signs of anyone still alive. How quickly they'd been over run, massacred. Tears poured down her face as she began to limp away. There was nothing she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jared was on the roof of the mall. His job was to watch the perimeter of the building to make sure there were no grownups hanging around. Dillon was on the other side of the roof, napping. Normally Jared would let him nap, but right now was more important. They were supposed to be keeping an eye out for the war party.

He stood up and walked over to Dillon and kicked him in the leg. He looked up wearily.

"What?" he said rubbing his eyes. "Is the war party back?" Dillon had long red curly hair that any girl would be jealous of and was also very tall. He was filling in for Donavan who was down in the building probably playing chess or something.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the war party" he said mater of factly.

"So? Can't you do that." He stretched and closed his eyes again. Jared kicked him harder.

"Hey, jeez I'm up alright?"

Jared strolled back to his spot. One of his friends had gone on the trip with the war party, really his only friend- Jaz. He didn't really like anyone else in the mall, but he also didn't talk to many people either. About a year and a half ago she'd saved him.

He had been traveling with a group of friends, trying to find a safe place to set up. Only a few blocks away from the mall is a wreck center. He had seen it while walking past and wanted to check it out. When they'd gotten in, it smelt soar like sewage. They figured it must just be the water in the pool gone bad. It was dark outside and they were desperate to find a place to stay. He knew it hadn't been the water that stank but they were all exhausted. If it had been any other time they would have all turned tale not risking the chance of encountering any grownups.

They made their way along the hallway slowly. Not having any flashlights they couldn't see the signs of grownups everywhere. They came to the end of the hallway to where a window to the pool was supposed to be. It was broken and all around the pool stood grownups. Alice, Jared's friends little sister screamed. All the grownups turned towards them and began to run.

Jared scooped up the little girl and headed back to the exit. He was stumbling and tripping over everything in the darkness, but he still managed to stay upright. This group of grownups was fast though. They cot up to them fast and took down 2 of his friends, one being Alice's brother. She screamed and thrashed telling Jared to go back for him but he knew he couldn't. His main focus now was to get her out of there. It was the only thing that kept him running, kept him ahead of the enemy.

He bursted through the doors and saw 5 grownups straight ahead, so he turned left. He glanced behind him and saw none of his friend.

_Damn it, Damn them! _He thought. There were tears in his eyes blurring his vision, but he could clearly see another group the way he was headed, but it wasn't grownups. It was kids, nearly twenty of them running strait towards him. He felt a flood of relief. Just then the grownups cot up and pulled him back. They pulled and tiered at his clothes. Alice was crying and screaming but Jared held her tight. If he was going to die, it might as well be for something or someone.

He heard shouting and in a few moments a father that had practically been lying on top of him was thrown off. He looked up surprised; he could see a girl wrestling with a beastly father on the ground, the one that had been on top of him.

He loosened his grip on Alice but she was now clinging on to him, sobbing and terrified. He stood up and limped over to the father and the girl with Alice still in his arms. Jared saw the girl who was now being pinned by the awful father and kicked him hard in the head.

The girl scrambled up, grabbed her club that she'd dropped battered the father until he stopped moving. She looked utterly mad, her clothes splattered with blood and an undeniable look of blood lust in her eyes.

Dropping to his knees in front of this girl he didn't know what to say. He didn't cry, he felt like every last bit of energy had been ripped out of him. He looked at Alice in his arms, and back up to the girl. She said something that didn't register, and then, he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun was beginning to set, soon he would be able to go back down into the mall and the night watch would take his place. Jared hoped their wood be a better selection of food then just canned beans to eat tonight. He had grown tired of the nasty things, but what could he do? The garden wouldn't have any food ready for another 2 weeks. He groaned as his stomach growled at him.

_Just a little longer, then we can head inside. _He thought, as if talking to his stomach.

He spotted something walking down the street headed towards the mall. It was impossible to tell if it was a grownup or a kid in the fading light. He took out his binoculars and shouted to Dillon and a younger boy named Paul.

"What do you think it is?" Jared asked as the others walked over.

Paul looked into his binoculars, "by the way it's walking it looks like a grownup, but it also looks too small."

Jared thought for a moment, trying to get a better look at the thing as it got closer. As it walked it passed by a part of the street where there was still some sun, he got a better look and new exactly who it was.

It was Jaz, walking alone slowly with her head bowed. _is that really it? _He wondered_. Is she the only one who made it back?_ He wasn't really sad but more surprised, shocked. _How can she be the only one who made it back._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jaz looked up to see kids running up to meet her. She was glad to see them, but didn't want to talk to them. She didn't want to tell them what happened, didn't want to remember. Collapsing to her knees Jaz felt like she couldn't take another step. Two of the night watch boys picked her up on either side of her, bombarding her with questions. She stayed silent and mumbled something about wanting to talk to Jordan.

A small group had formed by the door Jaz could see Jared among them, they locked eyes and she knew he understood what had happened even without saying a word. He was one of the very few people who could read her like an open book; with everyone else she did it to them. She could see how the felt and knew what they were thinking. Her eyes fell back on the ground as the two boys, Anthony and Dustin carried her inside.

The second Jaz got inside her brother Justin rammed her, hugging her and thanking God that she was alright. The two boys let her go and she hugged her brother, also glad she had survived to see him again.

Jordan came up behind them saying, "Get her to the infirmary" witch was really only a small dentist shop that they used as a sick bay.

The boys began to pick her up when Jordan stopped them. "Not you two idiots, Nick." Nick was a very tall and muscular looking kid who was also usually very quiet. Clearly Jordan wanted to talk to her without having nervous kids around. It was obvious Jordan was frustrated by the way he had spoken to the two boys.

Nick scooped her up easily. She probably didn't even weigh half his weight, since she only weighed about 90 some pounds. Nick was one of Jordan's 'special' officers. There was a group of kids that acted as a higher authority who discussed problems and made sure other kids stayed in line. Jaz was one of those kids, although her being very small and a girl, she was still respected and could control people fairly easily. That's why she was part of the group.

The mall being divided into many different groups they needed some sort of authority. In total there was approximately 11 groups of kids but there was 20 kids in the higher group. Each group of kids have their own separate setup in the larger stores of the mall. Each group having to find food for themselves but once in a while a few people from each group will all go out scavenging at once and divide up whatever they find.

Once they reached the infirmary Jordan shoe'd out all but one nurse out. She was also part of the higher group. Nick laid Jaz onto a bed and sat down on the one beside her.

"I want to know what happened." Jordan said without feeling.

"Yeah I guessed that much." Jaz replied mockingly and look at the wall in front of her. She remembered helping out in here, she didn't know much about metical stuff but she knew first aid and often was the one to give people stitches when needed, since she was the best at stomaching it.

Jaz looked back toward Jordan, "if you want the short story their all dead." She said flatly, truly she didn't want to go any deeper into the story but knew she wouldn't be so lucky.

"The whole story, that's what I want to know. From the time you left to the time you arrived here." He kept glancing at Moriah. Jaz could clearly see that he liked her though she'd never seen them talk.

Jaz sighed and positioned herself on the bed so she looked into his eyes. "If that's truly what you want."

She told him everything, about finding the 7/11 kids and how some had died, then how they'd all been massacred and about how she'd got her injuries. She kept the story as undetailed at possible. She knew Brian had been Jordan's friend and the less she focused on it the more she could stay in control of her emotions.

By the end of the story Jordan was staring blankly at the floor and Nick had laid down on the bed and was staring at the sealing. Moriah was just finishing up Jaz's stitches on her side.

After a long moment it was Moriah who broke the silence and changing the topic. "Your one of the very few people who hasn't cried wile I've given them stitches, you truly are as tough as they say." Jaz gave a small laugh as if she didn't believe her.

"It's true though," Moriah smiled "even Nick teared up when I had to sew up his arm, and his cut was half the size of yours." they both laughed and Nick gave dismissive huff confirming Moriah's tail.

Jaz sat up and tried to stand when Moriah practically shoved her trying to get her to lie back down.

"I'll be fine, I need to get back to my group to make sure everything is alright." She argued, she really didn't want to have to stay in the sick bay.

Everyone looked surprised when Nick offered to take Jaz back to her store. Moriah argued but Jordan said it would be best for her to go back.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Moriah said worriedly trying to convince the boys that Jaz should stay. "What about if her stitches open wile your taking her back?"

"I'll carry her; if anything does happen I will bring her back immediately." Nicks voice was Deep but soft. Jaz remembered when she had first come to the mall, Jordan, Nick and some of their other friends were already here. Nick had been a bit shorter then he was now and skinnier with a 'going through puberty' kind of voice. He had changed drastically but even back then he was quiet. Although his appearance had changed the person he was did not.

Nick walked over to her and scooped her up like she was an infant and began walking to the door. "Come on I'll be fine to walk back on my own, I don't need to be treated like a child." Jaz felt awkward and honestly didn't want to burden him with having to carry her.

"Nonsense, you'll open your stitches." Jaz grumbled a fine and stopped struggling to get free. Even though she felt awkward about being carried like a baby she had to admit she was comfortable, Nick was warm and showed no struggle of carrying her. Before she realized it she was drifting off and fell asleep.

Through the hole time Nick was carrying Jaz he hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep, he guessed it was a good thing that he'd carried her or else she would have gone straight back to work helping others, ignoring the fact that she needed to rest. Jaz was just that kind of person, always looking out for others and ignoring her own needs. She was a kind and a strong person, he truly thought she should be the one Jordan was looking at all the time instead of the nurse Moriah; Jordan only liked her for her looks. If Jaz and Jordan were together they would be able to make the mall better but they showed little to no interest in each other; although Nick had to admit he wasn't sad that they weren't together. At least then he could like Jaz without feeling guilty, but he wasn't a leader, a good solder maybe but she deserved better; someone with a more powerful role.

Nick walked through the store over to the kids sleeping area. Only after he laid Jaz on a mat did he notice a group of kids behind him, waiting there wanting to talk to her.

"Go back to what you were doing and get someone to watch over your leader for a while but do not wake her." He said loud enough for all the kids to hear but still quite enough so Jaz did not wake.

"Who are you to boss us around?" one boy said and the others agreed with him. Most of them were between the ages of 8-12.

A different boy came out of the crowed and stood in front of Nick with his back turned to him. "You know he's right, go away, you know it's exactly what Jaz would say." They listened to him and slowly the group broke up.

"Your Justin aren't you?" Nick asked him.

"Yeah. I'm her brother so I can keep an eye on her and you can leave." He was only about 9 years old but he seemed very mature for his age; and he clearly was protective over his sister and wanted Nick to go.

He muttered a goodbye and walked back to the doorway of the store, something made him want to stay and make sure Jaz was alright but he knew better. Jordan would be waiting for him to return.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Jaz sat silently on the mall roof top as she watched the last bits of sunlight slip away. She was listening to her mp3 player and was on her last battery, after this she wouldn't be able to enjoy the distraction of music for a long time. Jaz had been saving the last of its power for a time like this, when she wanted to push out all the bad things and just pretend that life was normal. She was imagining being with her family on a vacation somewhere watching the sunset when someone pulled at her arm. It was Paul and he looked panicked.

Jaz pulled out her head phones and tried to calm the boy so he would made sense.

"Take a deep breath then explain to me what happened." Paul reminded her of Justin, her little brother. Paul was younger but just as smart.

"On the east side of the building," he said slower this time "I saw a group of kids running, at least I think it was a group of kids, I heard screaming so I'm sure it was kids, grownups don't scream. Do they? I mean they've been acting weird lately but I don't thin-"he was begging to ramble again so Jaz cut him off.

"that's enough. Go run and find some big kids, or if you see nick or Jordan tell them to check it out, K?"

"what about you." He asked worriedly "will you be alright getting down stairs from here?"

"I'll be fine, but hurry those kids probably need our help." Jaz stood up and began limping her way to the door after Paul. She felt useless injured, she could do nothing to help, but even still the pain she felt physically was nothing compared to how she felt on the inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

"Found an open window!" Justin yelled. Jaz, her brother, and her dad were outside of an abandoned fancy looking house.

"Here, I'll lift you in to unlock the door, watch out for any sickos." Their father said. "and be very quiet.

Once in she ran to the back door and unlocked it.

"It doesn't smell bad; I don't think there are any in here." Jaz said happily but still very nervous.

"Well you two stick behind me, but I think your right. There's too much light in here for any of them. Let's head upstairs." Her father led the way; they all stayed very quiet not wanting to chance anything.

Jaz had listened to his order until something shiny caught her eye. She ran into the bedroom where it was framed on the wall.

"dad come look at this!" she yelled to exited to continue staying quiet.

She heard a noise behind her and looked around and screamed. Right behind her stood a sicko over 6 feet tall. It grabbed her jacket and she screamed again. Her dad crashed into the room tackling the sicko to the ground.

Jaz was in a sobbing mess when he'd gone to her side to tell her that it was alright.

"Now what were you so excited to show me? Do u still want to?" he asked trying to distract her and cheer her up.

She wiped her eyes and stood up. "That" she said pointing to the wall. "I think its swords; I thought you might want them."

He smiled and took them off the walls. "Yes these are swords, but I don't need them. I already have my club. I think you should have them."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

The stair way was dark, by the time Jaz had woken up it was night. She lay awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs trying to remember what had happened. As she sat up a pounding started in her head. She remembered walking over to the stares but that was it, she must have fainted and fallen down all of them. Using her crutch to stand up she made her way to the door.

The mall seemed oddly quiet, but then again the stairs to the roof were in an unoccupied area of the mall. Jaz quickened her pace as the pain in her leg began to numb, then she stopped mid step as she heard a voice. It was deep and sounded of irritation; she didn't recognize the voice although she knew almost every kid in the mall by name.

She crept closer staying low and close to the wall. It sounded as if they were just around the corner.

"how much longer are we going to stay here? We don't need any more supplies." The low voice said.

"Honestly I would prefer to stay the night. Besides we have all the kids under control and it will be safer to leave in the morning." Someone else replied.

She crouched behind a bench as the two boys past the hallway. She didn't know either of the boys or what they were talking about, but she knew it wasn't good.

When the boys were out of site she ran across the large open area to where her store was. It was silent, her gut twisted with nerves. She peeked inside through a window and could see her group, all of them bunched together and sitting at the back of the store. Near the door were two boys. They looked kind of nerdy but they both carried hand guns.

Jaz scanned her group of kids; only 3 were missing, Jared, Michel, and her brother Justin. Her face screwed up in anger. They must have taken Jared and Michel to a different place because they were older, but why her brother?

She felt a deep erg to help them, but she couldn't, not now. Keeping low to the ground Jaz crept her way to the escalator. She guessed these other kids must have somehow gained control of the whole mall, judging by what the other boys had said. When she reached the escalator she had no choice but to go slow. Right now stairs were her worst enemy, with her leg it was nearly impossible to go down them. When she did reach the bottom she heard voices headed in her direction.

The closest hiding spot was the empty Perdy's chocolate shop. She jumped the counter and ducked down. It was another pair of boys but these ones were different. They were unarmed and had come out of the Huston's Bay, where Jordan and his group were setup.

Once they passed by she made her way to the entrance to the store.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Nick was with Jordan and the rest of the mall Gard. They'd gone outside to see what all the commotion was about. When they got there it was a large group of kids trying to break into the mall from a back entrance. Half of the group were carrying an assortment of guns. Since most of the malls older kids had gone outside they'd made the intruder's job much easier. They tied up all the guards; they had no choice but to consent to them considering the fact that they had guns.

As far as Nick understood, the kids planned to break in and take all the food and supplies from the mall. He figured there must have been a worm on the inside of the mall that gave these kids there information on it. They knew where every group in the mall stayed, where backup supplies were, and nearly every guard by name. Nick glanced at Jordan, _no he could never… _he thought.

A door to the room burst open suddenly, making everyone jump. They were in a far corner of the Bay being held in the back room.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" it was Jaz. It looked like they'd finally found her too.

"Found this little slut crawling around just a little too close to here." He had a short laugh and tied her hands. "also she was carrying these boss, cut up one of our guys pretty bad. Figured you would like em." He handed her swords to a tall guy with long black hair, than pushed Jaz to the ground where the rest of them were sitting. Nick felt a small prickle of anger rise up in him.

"Never woulda caught me if it weren't for my bad leg." She muttered as she sat up. Nick had no doubt about that; Jaz was one of the fastest runners in the whole mall. She used to train like crazy, which was before the war party had gone out.

She leant over towards Nick, "I have I knife in my left back pocket, grab it."

"It's too risky, what if they see?" he didn't want to endanger anyone.

"Just do it, the worst that'll happen is them taking it away right? Once you get it try cutting yourself free." She sounded frustrated and short of breath, obviously still unsure about this herself.

They turned back to back; Nick's hands were tied behind him and Jaz's in front of her. He very carefully searched around for her pocket while trying not to look suspicious. He felt his face redden as he slid his hand into her pocket, then he felt the knife. When he heard the voice of the perpetrators leader, he froze.

"Kyle, did anyone find a radio? I could really go for some music right now." He smirked as the boy kyle said no. "well then I guess we'll just have to improvise, which one of you brats is going to sing for me?" He glanced at the tied up group and when his eyes fell upon Jaz sitting the closest to him he grinned. "You, sing for me."

"Ha! Not on your life." Jaz sneered at him.

He walked over to Jordan and put his knew sword to his neck. "well that isn't very polite. I said sing." His grin was gone and in its place a hard dead stare. She glared at him, Nick was still leaning against her and felt her tense. Although this guy pissed him off, it was just the distraction he needed.

"What would you like to hear then?" Jaz said through gritted teeth.


End file.
